bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
The player is able to die in Bitlife in various ways. When they die, they get a ribbon on the top left of their grave depending on the choices they made. Family members and lovers that are not controlled by the player can also die from a few of these, but not all. Before a character dies, they may update their Will/Testament to decide who will get the inheritance. After a character dies, they could have a new generation with any living children. Suicide At any point, the player is able to commit suicide. When in jail, the suicide button is more visible. When the player suicides, they will always get the wasteful ribbon, unless they are older than 18 and are better qualified for another ribbon. Suicide is also known as "surrendering". A character as young as 0 can do this, making this the only method a character can die from at age 0. A character in prison can also do this. Old age Once the player gets too old, they might die by complications of old age. This may have a higher chance depending on the player's health. Living to 120 or more can get the geriatric ribbon. Sometimes they will die old, but technically die from natural causes or by suffering a non-stress-related stroke. Illness Depending on the player's choices, or by random chance, they might get ill. Some diseases are easily curable by visiting the medical doctor while others may be very difficult to cure. Leaving an illness untreated for too long will cause the player to die. If the player is under 30 and dies within a few years of contracting a deadly illness, they get the Unlucky ribbon unless they qualify better for another ribbon. Following the Part-time Jobs update, if your character is overstressed, they will suffer high blood pressure and could die from a sudden heart attack or stroke. Witch doctor If the player decides to get treatment from the witch doctor, there is a chance they will die. This happens at random. The gravestone will sometimes say that the character was "murdered by a witch doctor", meaning it is possible that some witch doctors kill characters intentionally! Failed murder If the player fails to murder someone, there is a chance that the player gets murdered by the person they try to murder. Assault If the player is assaulted many times, there is a chance they will die even if the injuries do not look deadly. Characters can also die being assaulted by a weapon, like a grenade or blowgun. There is an achievement if a character gets assaulted with a medieval weapon such as a crossbow, a sword, etc. If a character died after a regular assault, their tombstone will read "I died after sustaining massive injuries in an assault". If assaulted with a weapon, it will say "I died after being attacked with a (weapon)." Sometimes your character can be assaulted with a strange makeshift assault weapon like a dildo or a car. Animal encounter In some scenarios, the player encounters an animal and has four choices to pick. Either to rescue it, retreat slowly, pet the animal or run for their character's lives. The last two will most likely, result in death. There is an achievement for being killed by a hippopotamus. Some animals could give characters rabies and they could die from it if they do not have it cured. If they were under 30 when they died from rabies, they could get the Unlucky ribbon. Failed rescue In scenarios that require the player to save someone, there is a chance that if the player intervenes, the player will die. The character will still get the Hero ribbon even though the character they tried to save most likely died as well. Overdoses Players can be offered drugs to their character in clubs, in prison, or simply on its own. The player could die from a drug overdose if they have an untreated addiction and after aging up, they will die as soon as they have aged up an can no longer handle their addiction. While characters can be addicted to many types of alcohol and drugs, the only ones that can end in death are oxycodone, cough syrup, cocaine/crack, meth, heroin, morphine, GHB, and PCP. This can be precautioned by the health bar falling in percentage. In some cases, the player could also die from an overdose just by agreeing to take a drug one time. In some cases, there is a pop-up situation where the player sees a massive amount of a certain drug, and can sometimes overdose and die if pressing "Consume all of it". Many characters who get the Addict ribbon die due to overdoses. The youngest that a character can overdose on drugs is 14, however some family members can die at 1 due to the flawed nature of the game. Pets can also die this way suddenly if siblings or lovers take them to a party and they accidentally ingest too much of a drug. Botched plastic surgery Sometimes after a botched plastic surgery, the damage will be so high, the player will die from complications. In a death by botched sex change surgery, the player will stay as their original gender when they die and it will not change. The Brazilian Butt Lift has the highest chance for death by damage. Mauled by an exotic pet If the player is mauled by their pet tigers, lions etc. many times due to them training it or lecturing it, the player will die. It is also possible, but much less common, for a character to die by being attacked by a more domesticated pet, like a cat or dog, but usually this happens only if their pet has high craziness. Pets can also die from being attacked by exotic pets or simply any pet bigger, crazier, or more aggressive than them in a pop-up scenario. Terrorist Attacks Following the update in June 2019. If the character is living in Iraq or Afghanistan, they have a chance of dying randomly during a terrorist attack such as getting into a car with explosives, stepping on a landmine and blown to smithereens, being caught in an explosion in town, etc. This will reward the player with the Unlucky ribbon if they didn't do much in their life, this will more likely happen if the character is at a young age. Since then, the Unlucky ribbon is a bit easier to achieve. These type of deaths are very sudden and happen immediately after aging and can happen at any age without warning. Unsuccessful Military Deployment Following the update of July 2019, players who have characters in the military will be deployed to a foreign country and have to solve a minefield puzzle. In the puzzle, they will tap tiles and figure out how many mines are by the tiles. After flagging mines, if a character accidentally does the puzzle wrong, they will set off a mine and be blown up. This will usually result in death and explain how the mine killed the character. The character will achieve the Hero ribbon for their sacrifice. Category:BitLife Category:Medical Category:Information